


Paradise Found

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: Of Earth and Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian is a Good Friend, F/M, Iron Bull is a Good Friend, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Lyrium, Red Templars, Rylen acts like an older brother to OC, Sera is a spazz, Solas creeps OC out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: Adela and Cullen have been reunited. Though not the way either of them would have really expected, but to them both that doesn’t matter. What does matter is the fact that Adela is on Thedas after the people of Earth went beyond batshit crazy. Now it’s Cullen’s turn to help her adjust to life on Thedas like she helped him adjust to her world, only this time? Adela is staying with Cullen come hell or high water because together they have found Paradise in each other.





	1. Prologue

“ _ADELA!”_ she swore she heard him. Swore she heard his familiar voice as it called out her name, but she couldn’t be sure as she felt what she could only assume to be fire racing through her body and turning her veins into nothing more then charred and blackend husks of themselves. She felt something running through her body, trying to cool her down, to tame whatever was going on with her but no matter how badly she wanted to embrace this welcome relief, she couldn’t. Suddenly she could hear whispers of strange creatures that were unfamiliar to her, but she ignored them while she continued to burn. _“Adela, if you can hear me, please just hold on!”_ The familiar voice begged her as she tried to figure out who it belonged too. Later then ehat she would have liked the burning sensation began to die and she felt a very relieving sensation flow through her as whatever it was that had held her hostage began releasing her from its claws. Groaning as she began to awaken she felt the familiar weight of a hand holding hers as the voice spoke up again but it was clearer the before and her mind could now identify exactly who it was. 

“Cullen?” The name came unbidden from her lips as she slowly opened her heavy lidded eyes to see the man looking at her with relief. 

“Thank the Maker! You’re awake...” He seemed to be almost crying as he reached over and brushed some hair out of her face. Seeing the question she was preparing to ask, he swiftly told her where she was exactly and watched as she took a moment to let it all sink in. 

“I’m on...Thedas...?” She questioned as she closed her eyes as it struck her that she really was in Cullen’s world. Before she could ask her next question he was swift to speak. 

“The Inquisition started a little over a month ago, but...you know what happens don’t you?” 

Adela opened her eyes, with weariness clearly able to be seen, and nodded. “Sadly its abit fuzzy to me.” 

“Why?” He questioned softly as she tried to stay awake for him. 

“After you left...I couldn’t...” 

He squeezed her hand gently, “It’s alright. Maybe you’ll remember as things happen,” He noted how she was fighting sleep and brushed her hair out of her face once more, “get some sleep love, I promise to be here when you awaken.” He gave her his word and she soon closed her eyes to sleep while he studied her carefully and thought over what he had been witness too. She didn’t know it just yet but the consequence for coming to this world, for that burning sensation she had felt, was her violently “coming into her magic”; the only reason he knew that was because of what little of the item, called lyrium, that remained in his veins felt the pull to her mana and he frowned. She hadn’t been a mage in her world, but in Thedas she was and he began to worry about how she would react to finding that little tidbit out. Shooting up a thankful prayer to the Maker, Cullen rested his head gently on the fingers of her hand he still held and closed his eyes as the woman he loved, slipped into the thing they all called The Fade. _She’s with me...but she’s a mage..._ That thought alone frightened him as he realized that with her being a mage, she would more then likely have to deal with demons. Closing his eyes, he felt his heart squeeze in fear as he prayed that she would be strong enough to deal with everything that existed in this world.


	2. One (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, right off the bat but hey I just write the story, the characters control what they want to do and Adela and Cullen said “Time for smutty fun”.

Adela had been sitting up in bed when Cullen told her what she was in this world and wasn’t sure how to take it, however at this particular moment of time about a week later), she was with another mage who was trying to instruct her on how he believed it best to use her magic, which was only going to end one of two ways and right now it was very heavily leaning towards the ending that would likely cause her to lose her temper with the man before they were done. No matter how hard she tried, the man seemed to be forever disappointed with the way she was attempting to handle her magic and it was frustrating her to no end. After the man declared their lessons done for the day, Adela found herself in the stables where her beloved horse, Aeamas, was being held in and soon found herself running her hand along the proud stallion’s nose as her beloved dog, A Scottish Deerhound who had ironically been named Warrior (by Cullen who was a warrior), came trotting into the area and plopped down at her feet. “You lazy dog,” She smiled as Cullen came in after him. 

“There you are!” Cullen smiled upon seeing her and she met his amber-gold eyes. “How are your lessons going?” He asked as she buried her face into Aeamas’s mane. 

“Terrible!” She growled low as he smirked. 

"Surely it can't be that bad?" Cullen asked as she peeked at him from around Aeamas's head. "Okay, maybe it can be." 

"Did you have to find the grumpiest mage alive to train me?" Adela questioned as Cullen frowned. 

"I thought he would be a good teacher for you."

"Well apparently not," She sighed as she pulled away from Aeamas and studied Cullen closely. "Apparently, my training is going far too slowly for him." 

"Oh?"

She looked at him and he understood that she really didn't want to talk about it at that moment, "Anyways, why did you come to try and find me?"

"The Herald wants to meet you," He told her as she frowned. Dropping his voice, Cullen told her his suspicion as of to why the Herald wanted to meet her, "I do have a suspicion that I know why she wants to meet you."

"Oh?" 

Cullen nodded, "Apparently before you came here, she took an interest in me and was trying to flirt with me to see if she couldn't grab my attention."

Cullen could see Adela almost visibly bristle at that and for a split second worried about how this meeting between the two women would go. "You don't need to be worrying about me, Cullen," She told him upon seeing the flash of worry cross his face, "I can play nice, but I just don't share." She smiled at him as he drew close to her. 

He gave her one of his ungodly smirks, as his placed an arm above her head and pinned her to the wall behind her, _"Don't I know it,"_ He whispered in a husky voice as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply which coaxed a moan from her. The reason he knew that Adela didn't share was a week after they had finally gotten together, with much teasing from Adela's father and older brother, one of Adela's friend's sisters had seen Cullen and being how the woman was had tried to get Cullen to leave Adela for her, but that had ultimately resulted in Adela cornering the woman and threatening to torture her in ways that the other woman could not possibly conceive of. Of course, this, in turn, had resulted in Cullen and Adela's friend, Will, as Cullen remembered the man's name to be, coming to the woman's rescue and while Cullen had led Adela away, Will had called his sister a "stupid dumbass of a cunt". Cullen, for his part, had spent almost that whole night proving his loyalty to Adela but not in a sexual way, rather he had kissed her over and over and had fallen asleep next to her in her bed; but now, as he stood kissing her, he found himself wanting more and he could tell from the way she was returning the kiss, she did too. "Come to my tent tonight," He told her after he pulled away with her smirking. 

"I plan on it," She told him in return as he growled and pulled her closer to him.

"Minx."

"Mn," she purred softly, "I can't be a minx."

"Why not?"

"My mate is the Lion of Ferelden," She smirked as that enticed another growl from him. "Can't be a minx if my mate is a lion." 

"True," He hummed as he kissed her again. "We can decide what you are later," he promised her as he pulled away much to both his and her disappointment. "Right now I need to lead you to the war room to meet with the Herald." With that, he began to lead her out of the stables and towards the building where the war room was at but he also couldn't help but think of how badly he wanted to make her scream his name when night finally did fall. 

****

The meeting between the Herald and Adela had gone a bit more smoothly then Cullen and his colleagues had expected. Granted between the two women the tension had been thick enough for a person to cut through it with a sword, but in the end, Adela had proven herself more than capable of handling the other women without the need for things to get violent, at least for the moment. Sitting at his desk in the tent that he had claimed for himself, Cullen thought over everything he had learned about his beloved and smirked to himself as he thought of what to next call her when he saw her again. “So this is where my Lion lays his head down at night.” Smiling as he recognized Adela’s voice he looked from his desk to see her leaning against a pole that held up the entrance to the area he sat in now. He saw that she was out of her armor and in more comfortable clothing. In all honesty, seeing her out of armor wasn’t new to him, it was more or less the fact that since she had arrived in Thedas it had become rarer and rarer to see her without it. Even when he did manage to catch a glimpse of her in the middle of her training sessions, she was wearing the armor that he was coming to believe made her look the part of a dangerous (yet very attractive) spell-flinging warrior goddess of the snow. She had informed him that the armor was called “Daedric Armor” and was meant to make a person look the part of a “demonic” being with black skin and red highlights, yet she had specifically had it made to be white as untouched snow with underlying blue highlights. He remembered that she had called it “Snowy Daedric Armor” and looking her over now if he hadn’t known that he would have rightfully assumed her to possibly be a demon of some kind. “Lost in thought?” She inquired as she stood straight and began walking toward him.

“Just thinking of the all the ways to make you cry out my name,” which was true as his mind had suddenly turned to the many different ways he could make her writhe under him as he taunted and teased and denied her what she would most want (which that alone had him going hard but not as hard as the fact that he remembered that she was, for all intents and purposes a MAGE, which had him going hard as stone). As she stopped next to him, he reached out and pulled her down onto his lap, forcing her to straddle him as he let her feel just how hard he was. Dropping his voice he met her eyes and saw how they dilated at feeling him between her clothed legs, _“This is what you do to me. Every night since you came here all I could think about is all the things I could do to you,”_ he placed his hands on her hips and moved her a bit, listening as her breath caught as she felt herself rub against his member, their clothing creating a friction where she was now wanting him to be. _“All the ways I could make you beg and writhe and plead for me to fuck you senseless,”_ he rocked her against him again and this time her fingers, which had been resting in the fur around his shoulders, clenched in fists and her breath started growing heavier as she struggled to keep her eyes focused on him. _“The ways I can make you start to lose control and just before you could cast a spell with your orgasm, use the remaining amount of lyrium in my blood to purge your mana and cause you to scream as you come undone and let everyone know who you belong to.”_ He continued rocking her and this time she clenched her jaws as her eyes shut while she tried so hard to fight off a moan. He leaned forward and began nipping at her throat, which coaxed the moan out of her. 

“Cullen...” she whimpered as he smirked triumphantly at her pleading voice. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Please...” she whined as he thrust against her. 

“Please what?” 

“Make me...” 

“Make you what?” 

“Make me scream... plead... _gods above_...” She moaned those last two words as she clenched her fists even tighter in his fur mantle, “just fuck me!” 

His eyes dilated fully at that pleaded command and soon stood making sure to set her onto the edge of the desk. _“Gladly,”_ he growled as he began to kiss her deeply. Unfortunately for them, fate just had to prove that she could be a fickle mistress as, suddenly, they were interrupted by a scout who earned Cullen’s snarled out words of “get out” but Adela for her part was beyond grateful that they were still fully clothed. She watched him look to her for a moment before he vanished over to the entrance and tied the flaps of the tent tightly shut before suddenly returning to her as he began yanking off what armor he did wear piece by piece as he began kissing her again in a very heated and needing manner. Once he was down to just his shirt, pants and boots he hoisted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her to the bed they were eventually going to make love on. 

“What no christening the desk?” She managed to ask as he began kissing and nipping along her jaw down to her jugular vein. 

 _“We’ll save that,”_ he started as his hands found where her shirt met her pants and slipped under to run along her smooth sides, _“for a special occasion,”_ He promised as he used the advantage she suddenly gave him (due to him rubbing his still hard and covered member against her) to yank off her breastband and flung it across the room before he began pawing at what he deemed to be her perfectly round and well-formed mounds. Cullen knew that Adela was no virgin, but he wasn’t aware that any other man (in her case three ex-boyfriends and a messed-up-in-the-head uncle who had come close to raping her on several occasions) who had tried doing what he was now doing with her breasts would never have any effect on her at all, but with Cullen? She was now keenly aware of the fact that she dripping wet. She felt him pull away to all but rip off her shirt, and felt him take each of her breasts into his mouth, biting gently at their peaks before he pulled away to kiss her hard, demanding entrance to her mouth which she gave as his tongue and hers battled for dominance. Their eyes were closed and she was barely aware of the fact that one of his hands had slipped in her pants and under her smalls and was now teasing at her lower lips. Pulling away, Cullen groaned at how wet he could feel that she was and opened his eyes to study her as her hands tried to find purchase with the blankets. “Maker! We’ve only just started and already your dripping!” Oh, he was going to thoroughly enjoy this new found knowledge as he now knew what effect he had on her. 

He began to run a finger along her entrance and she struggled to remain still, though her breath was coming in pants as he returned his mouth to one of her breasts while his free hand began kneading at the other one. Soon his finger parted her lower lips and began running up and down along it as he teased her into moaning out a plea to stop teasing her. Before she could finish that plea, he suddenly thrust his finger into her and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. He removed his attention from her breasts as a second finger joined the first and soon began moving them in and out of her, slowly at first then moving faster as he watched her begin to writhe. “Cul...” she was losing her ability to form coherent thoughts and he smirked, watching as she struggled to maintain her grasp on her thoughts. Soon all she could do was moan and gasp as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He could feel her walls starting to clamp down around his fingers and knew that soon she would fall apart but decided to pull away just before she could and she whined out a protest to the motion. Or she did until he yanked her remaining clothing off and threw it to wherever her shirt and breastband had gone. Gripping her hips, he slid her towards the edge of the bed and, after kissing his way down to her lower lips, he was on his knees between her parted legs and began to lick her as he returned his fingers to her. He made sure to pin her down with his free arm while he continued licking her clean and she moaned out his name as he did so. Her back arched as she felt him use his tongue in ways she wouldn’t have dared to fathom before and he felt just the ounce of smugness come over him. As if knowing she wouldn’t use her magic just yet, he sped up the pace of his finger and caught her in just the right spot that sent her crashing over the edge and his name escaped her as she howled with her orgasm; Cullen, for his part, lapped at her juices like a starved man at a feast and continued stroking her to keep it flowing until he was sure she was starting to come down from that high. Pulling away, he yanked off his shirt (now secretly glad that they had already lost their boots ahead of time) and had just barely yanked off his own pants and smalls when she suddenly recovered and pounced on him as a large wild cat would pounce on its unsuspecting prey, which, in turn, managed to knock him fully onto the ground. “It’s not nice to tease,” She growled at him as he smirked at seeing her small frame pinning him to the floor of the tent beneath him. Her eyes were trying to narrow but were just to dilated for it. Before he had even half the chance to speak, her mouth found his and she was heedless of the fact that she could now taste herself on his lips; pulling away she studied his amber eyes and noted that they seemed more golden than amber as he watched her, “I think the lion needs to learn that its not very nice to tease his mate.” 

“And what does my lioness have planned?” He smirked as she purred in a way that he swore would drive him even wilder then what he already felt like. 

“This,” she replied as she wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly began to pump at it. The motion took him by surprise, yes, but he groaned when she did something he was not expecting and lowered herself to lick at the purpling head before taking it in her mouth. He suddenly found himself unaware of what she was doing as she began to move in just that way that caused him to lose track of everything that was happening. Suddenly he found himself calling out her name as he began emptying into her mouth and she swallowed his seed just as greedily as he had lapped at her juices. Pulling away from him once he was finished spilling forth, she licked at the head of his cock once more to ensure she had gotten every drop and waited for him to come out of his own high. Before she could get away from him he yanked her up and began kissing her hard. As he kissed her he felt himself hardening again and soon rolled them over to where he was pinning her to the ground. 

 _“That,”_ He growled at her, _“was tempting fate, mage,”_ the way he growled the words at her sent Adela into needing him again and she smirked. 

“And what will you do about it, _Templar_?” She questioned him as he snarled at her before sitting up and pulling her onto her stomach then pulled her up onto her hands and knees.

“I will teach you to not do that again,” He growled as he aligned himself and began to sheath within her. He listened for any signs of causing her pain and waited for a few moments before feeling her squeeze him and soon began to slowly slide in and out of her until she began begging him to go faster and harder, of which he gladly obliged. Soon he was pounding into her with a fury as the only sounds they could manage was that of animalistic nature. Soon Adela found herself calling out his name as she spiraled uncontrollably into her climax and found him following soon after as his own climax ended with him roaring out her name as his seed shot into and coated her waiting womb. By the time they came back down to themselves, they were panting for air and Cullen pulled away as he shook with the effort to stay on his knees, Adela, for her part, felt her arms shaking but managed to sit up and turned to him, she felt him pull her into an embrace and they remained that way before he found the strength to stand up and lifted her into his arms. This time, however, even though he had moved them both to the bed, they decided to take it slow and began to explore what it would take to bring the other to their end; eventually, they would find themselves snuggling close together while Warrior, for his part, lay at the entrance and "guarded" it from unwanted visitors.


	3. Two

Adela frowned as she tried to focus her offensive magic onto the training dummy, yet wasn't having the best time of it. Growling in frustration, she gave up on training for the day and decided to go sit by the lake, where she could try and figure out just why she was having such difficulties with her magic. Frowning as she closed her eyes she tried calling to her magic and was pleased to see a small fiery ball appear between her hands; playing around with it for a moment she soon let it vanish and called to her power over the cold and that came not as a trickle but responded like an eager puppy and she couldn't help but smirk as she toyed around with it to get a feel for it like she had with the fire before a theoretical thought took over. Releasing her magic, she sat thinking her idea over and was by far too distracted with her thoughts to notice that someone was walking up to her. "Adela?" The voice that caught her attention had her looking up to see Cullen standing over her and looking down at her," Are you alright?" He asked as she nodded before looking away. 

"I'm fine, just thinking is all," She told him softly as he knelt down to place a hand on the area of her back between her shoulders. 

"What about?" 

"Just wondering what happened to my family and the whole of Earth after I arrived here." She had told him everything that had happened after he left, how the whole world had seemingly gone just utterly beyond batshit insane (which she honestly did not think could happen to the **_ENTIRE_** world at the same time, but then again stranger things had happened), but since her arrival to Thedas, she could just tell that the gateways between Thedas and Earth were closed permanently and for all time. What she could not know was that the world had entered a deep, deep, winter, nor could she know that the only thing left standing on the face of the now barren Earth, was that one wall of her house that she had painted, though _HOW_ it was the only things still standing where her house had once been was anyone's guess. However, the painting itself was being protected by both a thin sheet of ice and snow hiding it from the rest of the outside world.

"I'm sure they are fine, your family doesn't seem the type to just give up or in that easily," Cullen studied her as she glanced back towards him. 

"I hope you're right," She frowned as he sat down beside her and pulled her closer to him. but as she placed her head onto his shoulder, her grandmother's words from a conversation they had had so long ago came back to her from her childhood memories.

_"The Earth is tired, my grandbaby. The demands of humanity have taxed her far too much and for far too long, and now? She's tired. One day humanity itself will be lost to pure insanity, an insanity she will bring forth before she falls into slumber. She will ensure that nothing of humanities existence will remain, except for one thing. A single painting."_

_"Of what grandma?" an eight-year-old Adela asked of her beloved grandmother who smiled softly down at the child whose blue eyes sparkled in the light of the moon._

_"Paradise."_

Opening her eyes that she had not been aware of closing, she felt Cullen rubbing her upper arm and smiled.  _So that is where I started my obsession over the painting of Paradise...Yet... grandma never said what kind of Paradise the painting would be._

****

After a couple more minutes of sitting by the lake, Cullen helped Adela to her feet before they left each other's sides, him to return to the training grounds and her to seek out both her dog and the "journal" she had been working on. Finding the journal, she set out to find Warrior and found him begging at the Herald's feet for some food. "Warrior, are you begging again?" 

A whine escaped him as the Herald looked up to see Adela walking up. "He's yours?" She asked as Adela chuckled. 

"Supposed to be, but Cullen is the one who named him, so I guess in a way he belongs to both Cullen and me," Adela sighed before shaking her head as she sat down. The Herald watched as Adela sat and noticed how she flinched as she did. 

"Are you alright?" She inquired with a hint of concern. The two women might not agree on the fact that Adela had already claimed the Commander for herself, but that didn't mean they couldn't be at least civil towards each other. 

"I'll be fine," Adela waved the woman off but the Herald was almost about as persistent as Cullen. 

"Lady Saedh, I may not...I may not...well really like you..."

"That seems to be an understatement but I'm not going to argue that point right now," Adela said as she grabbed some of her writing "charcoal" and began writing in her journal.

"Anyway..." The Herald sighed, "I may not like you, but you are still a member of the Inquisition and the Commanders..."

"Girlfriend...if that's even a word here." 

"It is. We just rarely use it." 

"My people use it too much."

"You have a strange society."

"You're telling me!" Adela looked up at the woman and sighed. "Half the time I wonder what the fuck was going on with all of humanity where I am from."

"What about the other half?" The Herald inquired now entertained.

"The other half of the time I was sitting there going: "Apparently all of humanity has gone batshit crazy!" But then again that was really nothing new but there were several exceptions." 

"another time you can tell me?"

"If either of us remembers." 

"True. Anyway, before we get off track again. I want to know, are you injured?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt? You flinched when you sat down." 

"Ah...you saw that did you?" Adela shook her head, "It's an old injury that I earned by leaping off my horse and onto a young bull while trying to bring him down to protect some family friends and their children." 

The Herald's eyes were wide now, "You wrestled with a _BULL_?!"

"Tried to, ended up with me having a couple of broken ribs when his horn slammed into my side after the bastard threw me off of him and, if you need further proof, you can ask Cullen as he was there when it happened." 

Frowning the Herald studied Adela for several moments. She was hiding the pain really well, but the Herald, Lady Daniela Juliana Trevelyan, was a highly skilled and very well trained warrior (who was _**also**_ a _Templar_ just like Cullen had been) and could see the subtle hints of Adela's weakness such as the way she was sitting with most of her weight on the side that hadn't been injured. Daniela watched as Adela returned to writing and looked to Warrior who was watching her with his best and most pitiful "puppy-eyes" look as he continued to watch her and she smiled. "Is it alright if I give him some of my food?"

Adela looked up and eyed the food warily, "Is that even safe to eat?" she watched as Daniela looked to the goop in the bowl. 

"To be honest? I have no idea," She pulled the spoon out and watched as whatever was in the bowl followed the utensil and held in place by itself in a mountain shape after releasing the spoon. They shared a look, and Daniela frowned. "I'll just give him my bread and throw this," She handed the bread to the dog who scarfed it down before standing and walking over to the fire, "Into the fire." The moment she did that, however, Adela was just as swift to throw a barrier around both herself and Daniela and the two looked at each other as whatever was left of the aftermath of the goop slid off the barriers and dropped to the ground. "What the fuck do they put in that shit?!"

"You're asking me?! How in the living hell am I supposed to know?! We are in Ferelden, who in the living hell knows what they put in their...whatever the fuck that was!" Adela spoke as they decided to wisely move away from that area and into the Tavern where they swiftly ordered some "real" food and some drinks (even if it was watered down) all while not knowing that Cullen was laughing his ass off about what he had just witnessed (as was the woman who was the Inquisition's spymaster). What had just transpired was just phase one of a plan the two Advisors had put together to get the Herald and Adela to lose the sharp edges the two had towards each other, but the exploding meal had **_NOT_** been a part of the plan though it was a funny "side effect" which was causing Cullen to laugh until his sides hurt. 

"They are both going to kill me if they ever find out..." He spoke to no one as he leaned against a building while wiping away a tear that had snuck out as he laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at this story for However long! and don't worry, dear little miss Trevelyan and Adela are going to have one hell of a "Coming to Jesus" (or rather a "Coming to the Maker") meeting. I just need to figure out the HOW and when.


	4. Three

Cullen's second shook his head, he had seen the explosion of the food from where he stood and had watched as Adela had _barely_ managed to throw up the barriers in time to prevent both her and the Herald from needing an extra bath or two because of it. The man frowned as he watched Adela and the Herald both decide to agree on heading to the Tavern for something more appetizing and watched Adela carefully, he wasn't sure what it was about her, but some part of him felt an odd kinship with her. Maybe it was because of her accent which reminded him of his home before he became a Templar (and then later Cullen's second) or maybe it was because she was Cullen's beloved, he honestly couldn't say what it was that drew him to her but the moment he had met her, he had felt the sudden need to protect her overcome him. To guard her fiercely from everything and anything that could or would harm her and that feeling only grew stronger when she vanished from his sight. What really didn't help was the fact that he spent the mornings with Adela and her "teacher" and watching as she struggled with her magic (which spoke to him on a whole other level as it reminded him of his own sibling who had had trouble with their magic as well) and suddenly a thought crossed his mind and he pondered about it for a moment but in the end he decided to wait to bring it up until he saw the Commander again and so turned his attention back to the recruits to bark out orders as they resumed their training. 

What he didn't realize was that Daniela had just had the same train of thought, as she had also seen Adela struggling with her magic and as the two sat down she spoke. "Lady Saedh... If I may?"

"Hmn?" Adela looked to her after having given Warrior a bit of meat, which Daniela noted the dog take gently from his mistress.

"I've been meaning to ask something. I have been watching you train to use your magic properly and was wondering... where you a warrior?"

"My father trained me in sword and shield combat when I was younger, so I am more comfortable with using a sword and shield then I am with using my magic." 

"hmn...Would... would it help if you had a partner to spar with?"

"What are you...?" Adela was confused now.

"Just listen?" Adela nodded as Daniela began speaking, "I've noticed that you are great with your magic when holding your strange looking sword and shield but when you don't have them and are using a staff, you struggle more, yet I have also witnessed that you also have better focus when using the weaponry you are naturally attracted too or even without."

Adela finally saw what she was getting at and thought about it for a moment, "So what? Are you suggesting that I may be some kind of Warrior-Mage hybrid?"

"An Arcane Warrior, if I remember the name correctly." 

"Aren't those referred to as "Knight-Enchanters" or something like that?"

"They can be called that, I prefer calling them as they are as they _DON'T_ use a spirit blade like the Knight-Enchanters do, as Arcane Warriors are more comfortable using actual blade and shield."

"How do you know so much about Arcane Warriors?"

"There were a couple in the Circle of Ostwick before they were called away to somewhere else, that and the Hero of Ferelden is one as well."

"Wait! As in Warden Amell? **_THE_** Hero of Ferelden? She is an Arcane Warrior?!" 

"Last I heard," Adela was kind of surprised to hear that as Daniela watched her, "You and Cullen are going to have a talk aren't you?"

"Yes," Then Adela remembered the fact that Daniela was a Templar and frowned. "I just realized something." 

"Hmn?" 

"You're a Templar, which I have no issues with, which means that I can safely spar with you, but what if I am sparing with a non-templar or anyone who isn't a mage?" Daniela stopped then and raised a hand to scratch at the side of her face. 

"Ah...hmn...good point..." She hummed to herself as she thought that point over for a moment. "I...The only thing I can really think of at this moment is to wait and see about that." They then discussed when would be the best time to do their sparring and Daniela smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "How about here in a couple of hours?" Adela raised a brow as Daniela dropped her voice. "To show the Commander what you can really do?" She motioned towards the entrance with her head and Adela looked out of the corner of her eyes to see that Cullen stood there looking around as he looked for her. 

"Sounds good to me," Adela nodded before standing and catching Cullen's attention. Walking away from the table, Adela went up to her beloved and kissed him, which he promptly returned before leading her out of the Tavern and towards their tent (he refused to allow her to stay in a cabin or tent by herself and thus she had been moved in with him) where he sat at his desk and watched her as she flopped down on the bed face first with a smile on his face. 

"What were you and the Herald discussing?" He inquired as she rolled onto her back before sitting up and smirked back at him.

"The Hero of Ferelden, your crush on her, and how you neglected to inform me that she is an Arcane Warrior." 

"She's a...well I...um..." He was blushing fiercely and Adela was smirking wickedly.

"I'm just teasing, my lion." 

"You are wicked," he muttered as she laughed, a sound he rather enjoyed, but then he suddenly launched himself at her and she yelped in surprise as he pinned her to their bed. "And now you will pay for your wicked deed, mage," he smirked as he lowered his head and kissed her passionately, not giving her any time to respond. 

When he pulled away he began to kiss along her jaw and down to her throat and she had to fight back a moan, "Cullen...It's still daylight out..." her breath caught for a moment as he began to grind himself against her. "Someone... could walk in..."

"Let them," He growled as she struggled to contain herself, which was hard to do as he began to run his hands along her side. But as fate would have it, They were soon interrupted by a scout calling for Cullen just outside of the tent and Adela bit back a laugh as Cullen growled both low and in frustration at having been disturbed. 

 _I feel sorry for that poor bastard..._ She thought as Cullen left her to go see what the scout wanted. Before she could stand to go over to where her sword and shield were to grab them, Cullen swiftly returned and had her pinned once more before kissing her fiercely. 

Pulling away temporarily, his mouth went to her ear and he whispered into it causing a shiver to run down her spine.  _"We will have to be quick, which is_ NOT _something I would like to do."_ He growled as he returned to kissing her while his hands were busy swiftly removing her pants, while her own were trying to remove the belt around his waist. Once she was free of her pants, Cullen swiftly aided her in removing his belt and pants and soon found him burying himself deep within her. All too soon they found their ends and were breathing hard. "I wish that could have gone on longer."

"So do I..." She purred in return, "But that," She kissed him gently, "We will have to see about doing it again sometime," she told him as they put their pants back on.

His eyes narrowed as he felt a bit of smugness rise, "Yes we will." He watched as she stood and walked over to her sword and unsheathed it to study the edge. Once she was satisfied with how the edge was still looking, she resheathed the blade and attached it to her belt before scooping up her shield. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see," She told him before she set her shield upon her back and turned to him with a mischievous smile on her face. "I'm sure you have recruits you need to go punish, so don't worry too much about me. Besides I'm not leaving Haven." She told him before walking over to him and attempted to kiss him on the cheek, but he had other plans and his lips stole hers.

Soon she pulled away and he stood watching as she vanished out of the tent and heard her whistle for Warrior who was immediately at her side. After he had punished the misbehaving recruits, Cullen stood speaking with the one (and only) woman he knew to be called a Seeker about something when several soldiers went  _flying_ by both him and her causing the two to look at each other with confusion and made them wonder about what could have possibly excited them so, or well they wondered until ANOTHER soldier flew by them calling out to his buddy as he raced towards wherever the others were headed. "Hey, Kenneth! Hurry up! You don't want to miss this!"

"Miss what?"

"The Herald and the Commander's woman are dueling it out right now! Turns out the Herald is a Templar and the Commander's woman is an Arcane Warrior."

"My money's on the Herald!" Someone else called out as the two soldiers raced off in the direction of where the Herald and Adela were supposedly dueling.

Cullen looked to the dark-haired woman next to him and noted that she had a curiosity (as well as a concern) in her eyes, but before Cullen could speak his second came flying by him only to stop the minute Cullen called out his name. "Rylen!" the man, Rylen, came to a sliding stop and looked at his commander, "What is going on?"

"Apparently Lady Saedh and Lady Trevelyan have decided to fight out their dislike of each other and earn the others respect through a duel," Rylen told him before taking off leaving Cullen and the Seeker to chase after him to see if this was true, only for them to see that it was and that Adela was standing her ground very well against Daniela's onslaught. 

"Maker's breath!" Cullen managed as he watched Adela turn the tide and began her own onslaught as Daniela focused on defending, only for her to find out that Adela knew more then she let on about sword and shield combat. Cullen could feel Adela's magic just then as Daniela nodded for her to use it and the hairs on the back of his neck and on his arms stood on end at just how powerful Adela really was. He looked to the Seeker and saw her turn to him. 

"Commander! Do you feel that?!" 

"I do, Lady Cassandra," He nodded before both turned back to see Daniela cast a Silence causing Adela to reel backward from her sudden lost connection, but as Daniela went after her (causing Cullen to suddenly freeze), Adela snapped back into reality and was able to defend herself this time causing Daniela to recoil as Adela swiftly shield bashed the Herald before bringing her sword straight towards her side, barely giving Daniela time to  recover and defend herself from the coming onslaught. As Cullen and Cassandra watched this deadly dance between the two women, Cullen felt his heart stopping every time Daniela came near injuring Adela but watched as Adela would recover and give as good as she got. Eventually, it came down to the two blades crossing as the women discarded their shield in favor of snarling and trying to overpower the other.

No one dared to breath or move as they watched to see who would succeed. Suddenly, Adela "slipped" up and Daniela fell for it as she went to make the decisive strike only to find herself flat on her back staring up at the sky while Adela stood panting. Cullen watched as Adela sheathed her sword and walked over to Daniela and offered her hand to help the other woman up and a stunned silence ran through the crowd that had gathered while Daniela, who was not known for her love of mages (in truth she hated mages), took that hand and allowed herself to be helped up as both gave each other a pat on the back after pulling the other close enough for their armors to make a noise in the silence. The two smiled at each other before Adela noted the crowd and spoke, "Never go for the obvious kill."

Daniela nodded in agreement, "That's where a lot of people mess up and get themselves killed," Daniela looked over at Adela at that moment while the crowd dispersed, "Been a long time since anyone has managed to put me flat on my ass."

"Been a while since I've had anyone fall for that "Slip up" trick. The last person who fell for it was my brother."

"not the sharpest tool in the shed?"

"No he was just an idiot and I can say that as he was my brother. One would think after about the, oh say...second or third time... he would have learned to watch for that." Adela felt a slight pain in her side and grit her teeth together. "Oh, that's going to bit me in the ass hard soon."

"Your side?"

"Yes," Adela nodded, but before the Herald could offer to help her Cullen was at her side and carefully lifted her up into his arms. Adela looked up at him to protest but saw the warning and worry in his amber eyes. 

"I'm taking you back to the tent and having someone bring a potion for the pain," He announced before turning to the Herald who spoke swiftly. 

"Alright, get some rest Lady Saedh. Hopefully, tomorrow, when your not in as much pain, we can do this again so you can teach me some of your tricks...when your Commander **_ISN'T_** mother henning you."

"That's an understatement..." Adela muttered but soon found her head resting against Cullen's breastplate as he carried her carefully back to their tent. Then she felt the pain in her side intensify and hissed in a breathe. 

"You've overworked yourself," Cullen muttered as he walked cautiously towards their tent.

"Worth it though..." She managed through the pain, "The Herald hates me less now."

"She never hated you, she disliked you, yes, but never hated you." 

"Apparently your definition of hate is completely different to my definition of hate," She told him as she now rode the line between being conscious and in pain and subconscious and in pain. 

"Stay awake for a bit longer, a potion to ease the pain will soon be here," he told her as she struggled to stay awake. He knew it was her body's natural defense against immense amounts of pain to cause her to fall asleep and let it pass, but he couldn't let her fall asleep without taking the potion. After the potion had arrived, and a healer had looked at her side where a nice sized bruise was blooming, and she had drunk the potion, he began to play with her hair and she fell asleep. "You were bad with that even on your own world," He smiled softly as she slipped off into deep slumber. "No matter how hard I or your brother and parents tried, you would always overwork yourself." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly, "But I cannot help but to love you, for who you are and how you are." After he pulled away, he stood and, after making sure she was covered up, he walked over to his desk and began working on the reports that awaited him. 


	5. Four

Adela looked up towards the bright sky with a smile. She knew she was in the Fade, she knew she was only dreaming, yet the Fade had brought her to this meadow that she had always loved to visit and she couldn't help but smile at least until someone came to visit. Someone that she was half a mind of telling to leave but didn't. "I was wondering when you would finally approach."

"You were expecting me?"

"It is only natural for the wolf to investigate that which could be a danger to him and his plans, is it not?" She asked lowering her head but never once turning to look at him. She could just tell that the one she was speaking with tensed up at that, and felt a bit smug. Turning she saw the Herald's "elven apostate hobo" watching her with narrowed eyes (which she noted were slowly, slowly bleeding into a dangerous blood red color) 

"You know?" 

Now she visible smirked, "Let's just call it a hunch, Old Wolf," She knew she was playing with fire (and most likely going to hell for it, but damn was she going to enjoy the wild ride there). "I know what you are, **_WHO_** you are, but _YOU_ don't know who or what I am."

"I would venture to guess, Lioness, as I can feel the energy surrounding you." 

"A lioness huh?" Adela smiled softly as she closed her eyes with a huff. Then, opening her eyes she met his and smirked again, "You needn't worry too much about me right now, Wolf. Unlike most who are wolves, lionesses are very very patient hunters. I won't ruin your little surprise or reveal you, _yet,_  as I will enjoy every moment you watch me with the knowledge that I know what you are." 

"You are playing a very dangerous game," He frowned as she closed her eyes with a chuckle of her own. 

"Oh, I know, believe me, but I learned from the best on just how to play this particular game and **_SHE_** knew all about your kind of wolf, Solas," Adela opened her eyes as the man reeled back from her for a moment. 

"That energy!" He hissed out as he studied her carefully now. "What are you?"

"A sweet dream or a very beautiful nightmare," Adela told him, "Only you can decide which one you want to make me." With that, the dream ended and she woke up, only to feel Cullen pull her closer and mumble something about going back to sleep. Smiling as she looked at her lover she snuggled closer to him and allowed herself to fall into a more dreamless slumber.

****

A full week passed and Cullen snarled with frustration causing Adela to look up from the book she was reading momentarily to see him begin pacing. "Who did what now?" She inquired as he sighed and looked over at her to see her laying on side on the bed, the book she was reading placed before her with one hand holding the pages down and frowned (though he couldn't say that the way she was laying **_wasn't_** tempting him without actually meaning to). 

"It's nothing you should worry yourself over too much, my lioness," He told her watching as she snorted. Since she was insistent on calling him her "lion" he would insist on calling her his "lioness" and saw that she had no issues with or against it.

"The day I stop worrying is the day you should start fearing for both my sanity and the safety of humanity," She told him in response as she turned the page and huffed as she read whatever paragraph she was on. "Who in the hell actually believes this garage?" She asked no one in particular just as Solas came walking in to speak with Cullen.

"Believes what?" Solas inquired as he saw her reading. 

"This," she read the paragraph to both men and glancing up she saw Cullen looking a bit confused and Solas looking like he had just seen something both unamusing and stupid at the same time. 

"Really?" Solas asked as Adela took the book and offered it over to him. 

"I shit you not," Solas walked over, took the book from her and read the page only to scoff and shake his head. 

"Why are you reading this?" He inquired as she shrugged as best as she could with the way she was laying. 

"Entertainment?" Solas looked very unentertained now. "Better than being bored, besides half the shit I read in that could be or has been disproven easily." 

"Maybe you should speak to Varric about some better books?" Solas raised a brow and Adela laughed. 

"I think I'm good, besides If I were to talk to him about anything it would be to see if he could recommend a good publisher."

"You've been writing again?" Cullen asked intrigued as Solas looked between the two, confused. 

She nodded towards her pack, "Look in there for a leather bound book, dark brown not the light brown one." Solas watched as Cullen did as she told him and came back out with what looked to be a journal of sorts while looking like an excited puppy eagerly waiting for a bone, at that same time Warrior began barking in his sleep and earned a loving look from both Adela and Cullen. "Dreaming of that hunt you, he and I went on shortly before you left," she told Cullen with a smile.

"We should plan another one," Cullen smiled back at her as she nodded. 

"Mmn," She hummed, "We should, I am getting pretty bored and I'm sure Aeamas could use the exercise as well." She told Cullen with a slight purr causing his eyes to narrow as he handed the book over to her before he turned to Solas to speak about whatever it was the hobo apostate wanted. Granted, Adela knew that Solas was there to speak with her beloved, but she did not miss the parting glance he gave her and she only smiled sweetly in response, causing Cullen to look at her with a brow raised. "Later love," She told him after Solas left. 

Cullen watched as she opened the book he had given her, checked over something before offering it to him and he took it and looked over the first few pages before glancing up at her. "New storyline?" 

"Yes," She smiled.

"What's it about?" He inquired as he set it aside to face her as she sat up and crossed her legs. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," She smirked earning herself a growl from him. 

"Now you're playing with fire," His eyes narrowed even further as she full on smiled now. 

"Well I **_AM_** a mage, Templar," she watched as he struggled with himself. "I'm supposed to play with fire, especially when one of you is watching, but then again, after a couple of nights ago, you seem to enjoy when I play with _that_ kind of fire." She was barely, _barely_ , given time to react when he suddenly leapt from his chair and pinned her to the bed, earning a squeak from her at how quickly he had moved. 

"I remember that night very well, mage," He growled as she looked into his lion-like amber eyes and felt a shiver go down her spine at the feral look she found there. He looked more like a lion than a man at that moment as he held her down with that wild expression on his face, and the look was only more feircesome due to the fur mantle he wore around his shoulders which at that moment gave the illusion that he could very well be more beast then man. Suddenly her mind went to those fanfictions she had read and written of where he was featured as a were-lion and right now if he stated that he was she honestly **_wouldn't_** be surprised. "What are you thinking of?" His voice shook her from her thoughts as she smiled and told him of those stories; she watched as his eyes lit up with a form of entertainment and he gave her his infamous  _ungodly_ smirk and she felt as if she would melt right there. "And if I was, as you say, a were-lion, how would you feel about it?"

"Honestly, after all of the time we have spent together, it really wouldn't surprise me, but, then again, I _DID_ fall in love with you. So my answer to that is: I really don't care what you are as long as you are you. Why? Is there something you're not telling me?" 

She saw surprise cross his face for a moment before he smiled tenderly. "No," He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, "At least not yet," He rubbed his nose against hers and she smiled. 

"I swear if you come to me later and tell me that you are a were-lion, I will kick your ass," his eyes flashed with his amusement at that. 

"I would love to see you try," He smirked as he got up and watched her sit up. 

"Don't tempt me, I'm pretty sure I can find that bitch on my own," He laughed then before returning to his chair to work on reports while she returned to reading. But something was nagging at her now, and she couldn't name what it was until it revealed itself a few days later in the form of Daniela revealing that she was going for the Templars to help seal the giant hole in the sky permanently. Of course, since Daniela had learned that Adela _KNEW_ some of the future, Adela was made into an "advisor" of sorts. 

Cullen noticed that the moment Daniela had announced who she was going for, Adela's normally neutral look had broken just for a moment to show both her fear and worry, but she had quickly schooled her look as Daniela turned to her. "Any advice you have for me?" Daniela inquired as Adela frowned. 

"Not much I'm afraid. Only to be careful of the Lord-Seeker and that you will have help from someone you will least expect help from. Other then that, you know I cannot say much more." Daniela nodded, she had been forwarned by both Cullen and Adela that Adela could **_NOT_** say anything more than a cryptic sentence or two until whatever events they were asking about had passed, and while it was irritating for _ALL_ parties (Adela included), Daniela respected the fact that Adela _needed_ to be this way to ensure that the future would pass the way it needed to. After Daniela decided when to head out and dismissed everyone, Adela was the first to leave the building and all **_BUT_** fled to the tent she shared with Cullen. She tried to keep calm, she tried to not panic, she tried to stand still but her fear won out and soon she was pacing and muttering to herself even as Cullen entered to speak with her while telling Warrior to guard the entrance as he tied the flaps shut tightly. 

"Adela, what is the matter?" he asked as his arms crossed. He could see her state of distress and frowned worriedly as she stopped only for a moment to look at him before she began pacing again. 

"Everything..." She grumbled as she refused to look at him. 

He noted then just how much like a caged animal she was acting like and his worry spiked as his arms uncrossed. He had only seen her in this form of distress one other time and that had been because of something that happened to her brother, but something about this time felt really off. "Adela, talk to me. What is wrong?"

"Where do I begin?" She asked as she continued to pace. "I know the Herald has made her choice and while, yes I do worry about how that will go over because I'm a mage and there are sure to be some Templars set in their ways...The mages have done something **_BEYOND_** the words of stupidity and Daniela has damned them to a fate far worse than death..." 

"What have they done?"

She shook her head, she was struggling to think straight and he could sense as well as see it and so allowed her to ramble on, "I won't be able to help much outside of events I KNOW will happen because those WILL happen...but for the majority of it I will be absolutely useless... **FUCK!** " She snarled more to herself than at him and he watched as she went on a tirade against herself. "Why didn't I do at least one fucking playthrough with going for the Templars so that way I would have an **_INKLING_** of what will happen. **Damn my stupidity!** " She snarled loudly. 

Suddenly Cullen decided that enough was enough and was soon gripping her by her shoulders, forcing her to stop in her pacing. "Adela, _what_ are you talking about? _What_ is going to happen to the mages?" 

It took her a moment to register that he really was there, and he gave her that moment before the floodgates opened as she told him what little she knew. "The mages and templars suffer two different yet very parrell fates. If Daniela had gone for the Mages, she would have discovered that they have basically sold themselves into slavery."

"And what of the Templars?"

"She would have discovered after saving the mages from their own stupidity that the Templars around here had fallen to Red Lyrium." She watched as he tensed and felt his grip tighten. 

"But she went for the Templars instead..." He was almost glad to know that there would be fewer templars falling to the effects of Red Lyrium but the look that Adela had still worried him. "Wait! You said the mages "have basically sold themselves into slavery" what do you-?"

"They have given themselves over to a Tevinter magister," He froze at that. 

"What will happen?"

"'That's just it, I don't know anything outside of the fact that once Daniela has the Templars under her command, the mages are fuel for a group called the Venatori." 

"SHIT!"

"I cannot help with anything that will involve the Venatori, because, in _ALL_ of my playthroughs of the game version of this world, I **_ALWAYS_** went for the mages so I always dealt with the "Red Templars". The only reason I _KNOW_ the fate of the mages is because of my brother who _ALWAYS_ went for the Templars."

"He never shared details with you?"

"I never asked outside of asking about what happened to the mages and I only ever watched him play up until his character sealed the Breach with the aid of the veteran Templars. Once Daniela returns with news of the Templars, I am useless outside of events that I _KNOW_ will happen. Once she finds out about that I..." She started to panic again and Cullen caught it just as it started. 

" _ **Adela**_ ," He snapped at her causing her to look at him with wide, fearful, eyes. "The Herald won't do anything to you. She has been understanding thus far. Once she returns I will speak to her about the mages and see if we can't do something to help them."

"It will be _too late_ by then..." She forewarned him.

"We shall see," He frowned. But as fate would prove, she would be correct as by the time Daniela returned with the Templars in tow to seal the breach, Cullen would see that Adela was correct. Looking towards her as Haven was being attacked, he saw the sorrow written in her eyes while his eyes were wide with the horrid realization that she was right. 

"I told you... _It's too late."_


	6. Five

Adela was shivering as she wrapped her arms around her torso. She wasn't shivering because she was cold, no, she was shivering because she had _KNOWN_ that she was right about the mages and now was worried about how everyone would look at her. She shivered again as she realized that for the past three days, Cullen hadn't even looked at her and bit her bottom lip in worry, she had been avidly avoiding Cullen since the attack on Haven because she had forgotten to mention that Haven would come under attack, but honestly everything that happened in the game was still a bit fuzzy and the attack HAD slipped her mind in her panicked state because of the fact that Daniela had gone for the Templars which made her feel inadequate in helping with what was to come. Solas had somehow sensed her distress and had, in the fade, managed to set aside his pride and their differences long enough to speak with her and try to calm her down, which had worked for a while. But it wasn't being helped by the fact that she was purposely avoiding the newly dubbed "Inner Circle" which had Daniela and everyone in the Inner Circle worrying about her. Cullen had explained to Daniela about how Adela felt, and the woman had tried to seek out Adela but she was somehow always one step ahead and managed to avoid Daniela by proving to be either too busy or just seemingly "vanished" into thin air and it wasn't helped when they reached the place Adela knew to be named Skyhold. 

A week into being into their new home and Daniela had finally had had enough of Adela avoiding everyone, and thus decided to take Adela with her on a "private" ride to not only speak with the other woman but also to attempt to get to know Adela a bit better but first, Daniela had to find Adela in order to ask her to accompany her on a ride. Going to each spot that she had either seen Adela in or had asked the others about, Daniela discovered just how hard it was to find the mage when she didn't want to be found; as she prepared to walk by the huge garden (that she still hadn't done anything about as she really couldn't decide what she wanted to do with it) she stopped in her tracks as she heard two people talking and frowned as she tilted her head and listen in (and was secretly pleased that one of the was Adela) as the two discussed possible ways to fix up the garden, which alone had Daniela's feet moving towards the two. "...Honestly, why can't it be used for both the Chantry and herbs? Or even have a small section cut off for the use of the kitchens so that way we don't have to spend more gold on spices and herbs that are commonly used in cooking around here?" Adela asked as a voice responded. 

"A fair point," the voice that responded had Daniela stopping to see a woman clad in red and white with a black hat upon her head (marking her as one of the sisters), "this garden does seem large enough to play host to all of three of those ideas, but the flowers and other things..." The sister frowned as Adela smiled. 

"Oh, that I can help with. I may have grown up on a farm, but my family always did have an eye for making gardens look both serene and beautiful as well as allowing it to be more than useful." 

"You would still need to the speak with the Lady Inquisitor about it-!"

"Speak to me about what?" Daniela inquired startling both out of their thoughts causing the two to jump.

"Lady Inquisitor!"

"Inquisitor," Adela nodded to Daniela who returned it. "The Sister and I were just discussing what could be done for the garden."

"Oh?" Daniela listened as Adela and the Sister described Adela's thoughts on it and looked around the garden. Surely the thought Adela had was far better than anything Daniela could have come up with, and since Adela was basically asking to take on the project it was, Daniela actually found that she had nothing against it. 

"Of course, this entire place needs to be weeded and the overgrowth cut back really badly, I have a feeling that once it's done, you will have a garden that would most likely make the Empress of Orlais, herself, a bit jealous." 

Daniela turned to Adela then, "I like the idea and plan," Daniela nodded, "go ahead and get started with what you can, I will speak to Josephine to see if she can't inquire about whatever plants you will need." Daniela told Adela who had possibly the biggest smile she had ever seen upon the woman's face. "For now though, I was looking for you, Adela."

"Whatever it is I didn't do it or it was Sera's idea." 

Daniela looked a bit confused, "What?"

"Nothing!" Adela smiled then, "Anyways, what did you need?"

"Just to see if you wanted to accompany me for a short ride. I'm sure my horse and yours could go for a quick run and I was also hoping to get to know you a bit better."

"Of course. Give me a moment to tour around the garden and decide what area needs to be started on first?"

"I'll come with you," Danila nodded as she and Adela, along with the Chantry Sister, walked around the garden discussing what areas would need to be touched on first and found several spots that were in dire need of it. As they stopped near a place that was truly the worst spot (A spot near the kitchens, which Adela decided would be the perfect place for the Kitchen garden) they were discussing what to do about a rather heavy stone that rested in the middle (the ride seemingly being completely forgotten) when Cullen came looking for them. 

"There you are," Cullen sounded relieved to see Adela and Daniela standing together and speaking and both looked over to see him approaching. "What are you all discussing?" he asked as he stopped by Adela and gave her a quick kiss. 

"What to do with that," Adela waved over to the stone and Cullen looked towards it. "We can't decide if we should move it to nearer to the path to make a bench out of it or just get rid of it completely." Looking at the stone, Cullen frowned before he suggested to move it. After Daniela and Adela agreed to that, they eventually parted ways with Daniela remind Adela that they would go for their ride the next day and Cullen took Adela to his office where she proceeded to head up to their room while he took care of a few things before joining her. When he arrived up in the room, however, Adela was looking out the window and he wondered what the cause of it was. 

"My love?" He inquired softly as she continued to look outside. 

"Something feels wrong..." Adela told him, "But I can't name what it could be..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like something just happened," She frowned as she tried to think over what could possibly be wrong. "I can just tell...But I don't know what happened." 

Cullen watched her carefully, He knew to take this particular mood very carefully from her as it was the same (if not close to it) mood as the one she had taken the day she had told him that her mother had found a way for him to return to Thedas. Walking over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his embrace. "Everything will be alright," he told her softly and carefully. "Whatever it is will reveal itself to you in time." He reminded her as she rested her head against his chest., "For now, let's go to bed. We both have a busy day tomorrow." He kissed her forehead before leading her to their bed where they soon snuggled as they fell into slumber.


End file.
